Dos origenes enemigos, un solo sentimiento
by marcii'kaulitz'cullen'uchiha
Summary: Dos personas tan distintas, una vida nada común, un sentimiento mutuo... un solo problema; una guerra de origenes: "alemanes vs judios" nota importante antes del capitulo
1. la triste realidad

**Olaz a todas!**

**Se preguntaran porque puse –de nuevo- el mismo capitulo, o porque lo quite? **

**(muchas gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi fick la primera ves y las que dejaron rr :D)**

**Bien pues es por que me han acusado de plagio!! Plagio!!!!!!!!**

**Estaba yo hablando por teléfono con yazmin una amiga a la cual siempre le doy las gracias en mis notitas de arriba cuando me dice "marcii tienes 7 rr en tu historia!!" **

**Y yo azi de zuper feliz le digo aver leelaz leelaz y ya las empieza a leer cuando de repente se queda callada, y yo azi de "tan mal esta"**

**Y lo empieza a leer, decía que esta historia ya la había leído y que no era mia , que respetara los derechos del autor cuando le pedi que se metiera en su pag de fanfiction me dijo que era un anónimo con nombre, juro que casi me caigo de mi cama, y me hubiera conectado pero tenia los 16 de un primo, entonces me dijo "que vaz a azeer" y le dije pues pon una nota como si fuera un cap, y discúlpate por eso (por poner la nota) y explica que No es un plagio y me dijo "eso no se puede!!" "claro que si" "claro q no"**

**Y bueno para no hacerles el cuento largo quedo con que no pero no lo podía borrar por que pensarían que era cierto, y no lo podía dejar por que le creirian al anónimo, entonces lo borre, si sabia que muchas pensarían que era cierto, pero prefería eso a que me llamaran una cosa q no era y que espero nunca ser, **

**Pero da coraje y tristesa que tu te estes quemando la cabeza para sacara adelante este fick, que este bien y que les guste (deverian de ver cuanto tardamos para sacra el nombre y summary fue casi 1 hr de "no no queda bien con el fick" "como razaz no son razaz" " no eso suena religioso" etc ) y alguien te diga plagiadora "tal ves no con esas palabras pero si como lo que escribió dio a entender eso".**

**Yo no estoy haciendo plagio, este fick lo tenia desde hace casi casi 1 mes pero se tardo en vetear (por muchas faltas de ortografía), este fick lo ize en artes, en el cuaderno de artes!, y se nos ocurrió a una amiga y ami ( amiga paola) por q ivamos en 2° de sec (ya para 3°) y en 2° se ve historia universal = a 2° guerra mundial = a Hitler = a Nazis Vs Judios. **

**Esta nota la ago por 3 razones**

**1.- dejar claro q NO es un plagio**

**2.- este fick no esta echo para agredir, discriminar, recordar momentos feos o insultar a alguien sea judío o no lo sea. Este fick lo ago por que me gusta escribir y me gusta saber que a los demás les gusta leerme :D **

**perdón si en algún momento ize sentir mal a alguien no era mi intención**

**3.- ver di me van a apoyar, si van a creerme o van a decir "naa es una plagiadora no la lean" por que azi mejor no le sigo, por que no quiero que me tachen o etiqueten de plagiadora por que estoy encontra de eso (me molesto mucho el caso de la escritora de twiligt, que le plagiaron un fick de conversasion de cel, muy buena!! Se las recomiendo (la real, no la plagiadora que creo q ya la quito por que si no le quitan la cuenta) ) bien espero sus rr con respuestas para ver si le sigo o no**

**p.D: perdón las faltas de ortografía :$**

**Bueno después de mi peque nota ahora si el primer cap disfruten… :D**

Soy Sakura Hanuro, tengo diecisiete años. Alemana de nacimiento pero sobretodo judía.

Estaba ayudando a mis dos hermanas, Ino que es la mayor con diecinueve años e Hinata que es mi melliza, cuando escuché el motor de un camión de gran envergadura acercándose a la casa.

-Han llegado -musitó Ino con un sentimiento de miedo cruzándole por el rostro.

-¿Quiénes? -preguntamos Hina y yo.

-Ino, vayan a esconderse. Ya sabés a dónde -dijo mi papá dándonos un beso junto con mama a cada una de nosotras.

-Pe…- traté de interrumpir. No entendía ¿Qué pasaba?

-AHORA!! – gritó mi madre –. Y no salgan de ahí bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Salimos corriendo, persiguiendo a Ino, cuando se escuchó un portazo en la casa y el sonido de cosas rompiéndose, y gritos de mis padres.

-¿Dónde está el resto de la familia? –escuché decir a una voz grave.

Salimos de la casa -porque fuese el lugar que fuese adónde nos dirigíamos estaba fuera de la casa- y corrimos por el gran patio que teníamos.

En un momento nos detuvimos frente a una portezuela incrustada en el piso… ¿Qué hacia una puerta en el piso? Pero un señor alto, con uniforme de soldado que llevaba un signo grabado -el cuál se me hacia conocido, ¿dónde lo había visto?- en el brazo izquierdo nos interceptó antes de que pudiésemos abrirla.

-¿A dónde creen que van, mocosas? –dijo con sorna.

-¡NO, son solo unas niñas! –exclamó Ino hincándose de rodillas en el suelo. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿¡Por qué nadie nos decía nada!?

-Callate y levantante, ahora –le gritó el hombre tomandola del brazo demasiado fuerte y haciendo lo mismo con Hina–-. Síguenos, niña -me dijo.

Y yo le obedecí, lo seguí, aún cuando mi sentido común me decía que saliera corriendo de ahí.

Nos llevaron a un gran tráiler, donde nos metieron (más a la fuerza que a gusto) y cerraron…

Hacía un calor horrible, había tres familias más ahí dentro. Nos sentamos al final pues estaba un poco vacío pero hacia un calor de los mil demonios… ¡Puf!

No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvimos ahí pero había pasado mucho ya, y mientras mas pasaba el tiempo más y más se llenaba el tráiler, con gente llorando y con gestos de horror en sus rostros. ¿De que tenían miedo? Había tanta gente que nuestros cuerpos estaban pegajosos y mojados por el sudor y las lágrimas del resto de la gente ¿Por qué lloraban?

Se subió una chava que no reconoci al principio junto con sus padres, pero después de verla un rato, me di cuenta de que era TenTen una chica que concurría a la msima iglesia judía que yo.

-¿A… dónde vamos? -pregunté inocentemente.

-¿Acaso no sabes? - me dijo Ino y vi cómo una lágrima caía de sus ojos.

-¿Debería de…? –

-¡NO SABE NADA DE ESTO! -le reclamó en un grito a mi madre.

-Es muy joven, todavía igual que Hina -respondió ella tranquilamente.

-¡Tú tampoco sabes nada! – exclamó Ino, incrédula, dirigiendose a Hina.

Ella solo negó con la cabeza.

-¡Qué jovenes ni jovenes!… tienes diecisiete, por Dios, igual que Hino… ¿y cómo es que no sabes nada si está en todas las noticias?

-Estemmm… mamá no me dejaba salir pero… ¿¡me podrían decir  
qué rayos pasa?!-

-nos llevan a…- empezó Ino.

-Cállate, Ino, no es necesario que les digas -la atajó mi padre.

-No, quiero saberlo -repuse con seguridad, sin saber que esto apenas era el comienzo.

-Y yo también -me secundó Hino.

-B-bueno… pero, por favor, perdónenme -dijo mi madre ¿Qué había que perdonarle?

-Vamos a un… campo de concentración hecho por los nazis para los judíos – dijo mi hermana.

¿Un campo de concentración para judíos de los nazis? Eso es bueno ¿no? Digo, conoceremos a más gente de nuestra religión y conviviremos… ¡sí! Interiormente lancé una exclamación de regocijo.

-¡Wi! genial, conoceré gente… pero… - dije entusiasmada.

-¡No, idiota! No es bueno… ahí nos… matarán -murmuró mi hermana mayor con lágrimas ya surcando sus mejillas.

- ¿¡QUÉ!? -exclamamos Hina y yo a la vez

-Ja, ja, ja... para de bromear, ya estuvo…-dije pensando que lo que mi hermana había dicho era mentira sin saber que era la triste realidad.

-No es broma… desearía que lo fuera pero…- se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y no pudo continuar.

-¿Ma…matarnos? Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué les hicimos? –dije nerviosa. Ahora todo tenía sentido, las lagrimas, súplicas y el nerviosismo y tensión.

-Porque nos odian, por el simple hecho de ser judíos. -me explicó mi papá.

-¿Y eso qué…? Una amiga mía es cristiana y no por eso la matan, ¿o sí? –Hina titubeaba sin poder controlarse.

-No, pero a nosotros nos odian demasiado, más bien, ese maldito de Orochimaru nos odia y pues le ha metido mucha basura en la cabeza a toda Alemania -dijo Ino.

-Pe…, ¿qué te tengo que perdonar mamá? – pregunté recordando lo que nos había dicho casi en un ruego.

-Yo… yo soy la judía y ustedes, junto con su papá siguieron mi religión y… -confesó sollozando-, por mi culpa moriremos -terminó, rompiedo en llanto.

-Mamá, no llores -le dijimos Ino, Hina y yo.

-No es tu culpa, nada de esto es culpa de nadie, no lo vuelvas a decir, saldremos de esta… lo haremos -la consoló Hina.

-No sabes lo que dices. –musitó Ino

-¡Cállate! -grité. Ya tenía demasiado con saber que en poco tiempo podría estar muerta para que Ino saliera con sus jaladas.

-Lo siento –se disculpó ella con la vista fija en el suelo.

Después de un tiempo se hizo insoportable y las muertes no faltaron.

-Papá…¿papá? –escuché chillar a un niña que estaba cerca de la entrada.

-Y van tres -dijo Ino contando las muertes hasta el momento. Parecía que hacía tres días que no nos daban ni comida ni agua.

De repente se abrieron las puertas. Habíamos llegado al campo de concentración, a nuestra casa desde ahora, a nuestra propia tumba.

**Continuara…**


	2. No otra vez!

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de ****Masashi Kishimoto****, pero la historia es toddaa mia n_n**

**Olaz aqii con el 2° capi awww iio se q no tengo excusa por la tardansa… lo siento mucho… espero q este capi recompense la tardanza…. Espero q no se hayan enojaso… ni planearan lincharme xD…**

**Un gran gran gran agradecimiento a **_**Resurgen Taka**_** q es mi beta & amiga muchas gracias nna n_n**

**A Yazmin y Misora por apoyarme**

**Y a Todaaas las q me apoyaron a pesar de todooo muchas graxias n_n**

**Bien sin mas por el momento el Capi… espero q les guste**

Sasuke POV

Soy Sasuke Uchiha, alemán y, aunque no lo quiera, nazi.

Yo jamás quise, quiero o querré ser un nazi, lo hago a la fuerza (no hablo de nada literal).

Yo era feliz, tenía una linda y dulce novia, familia, un gran empleo y Alemania no tenia tantos problemas.

Pero… de repente todo cambio.

Mi novia que se llamaba Misora era judía (cosa que yo ya sabía). Traté de esconderla lo mejor posible ¡lo juro! Pero al final esos malditos la encontraron, y se la llevaron y a mí con ella. A veces pienso que hubiera sido mejor que me hubieran llevado al campo de exterminio y matado junto con ella. Al menos así no sufriría tanto.

Se la llevaron y con ella mi felicidad, mis ganas de amar y de vivir.

Me dieron dos opciones, dos malditas opciones y ninguna era para salvarla. Que me asesinasen o convertirme en nazi (por mi fuerza, inteligencia y por el simple hecho de no ser judío) eran mis dos opciones.

Elegí la segunda por mí y mi familia, total si moría en guerra ya nada importaba, la única persona que me mantenía vivo ya la habían matado esas viles personas que no merecían ser llamadas seres humanos. Y bueno aquí me tiene comportándome como ellos.

Me odiaba, pero… ¿Qué más podría haber hecho?

-Llegaron otros judíos -dijo Neji, como si la simple palabra fuera una grosería, el es el ser más horrible y odioso que he conocido, disfruta el sufrimiento ajeno. Nazi hasta los huesos-. ¿Habrá alguna…?-

-Cállate ya, Neji -dijo Naruto, el único "amigo" que tenía, y es que en ese lugar lleno de amargura y odio, ¿quién podía tener amigos?

-Vamos -dije con esa frialdad ya tan característica en mí.

Llegaron camiones y camiones como de costumbre, con gente inocente, gente "mala" con el simple error de ser de una religión diferente, por creer en otras cosas, por ser diferentes.

-Te toca el camión numero 2 -dijo Kakashi

-Está bien -contestamos Neji, Naruto y yo.

Llegamos y empezaron a bajar torrentes de personas llorando, sufriendo, con caras de terror. Veías la inocencia de los niños, y te preguntabas: ¿quién podía robarles la infancia de la manera más cruelmente posible?

Niños, mujeres, algunas embarazadas, ancianas, hombres, ancianos, bebes, jóvenes... no se tentaban el corazón con nadie, todos con miedo a morir, un futuro que se volvía inevitable.

Cuando vi a una muchacha – demasiado grande para llamarle niña, demasiado chica para llamarle señora- pelirosa, me quedé embobado.

Volteó y nuestras miradas se conectaron, perdí esa máscara de frialdad que tanto me costó obtener con solo ver esos hermosos ojos jade que miraban con terror. Y pensé que era la muchacha más hermosa del mundo.

Sólo pude decir en mi mente:

-No… ¡otra vez no!-

**Bno este fue el segundo capi…**

**Nota: este fick no esta echo para, insultar, recordar, o hacer pasar un mal rato a ni una parsona sea o no sea Judia, **

**Si alguien se sintió ofendido… mis mas sinceras disculpas y por favor de decirme…**

**Bnoo agradecimientos y/o dudas wiiii:**

____**: muchas gracias por tu apoyo… y espero verte en ese capi n_n se tq qiere**

_**T**__**he-Vampire-MCR**__**: **_** Grax nna n_n te qiero mil! & lo prometido es deuda n_n (iia sabes por q) se te qiere**

_**Chelsea272**__**: **_**Olaz jaja ziii re'corta la nota xD grax por tu apoyo… se te quiere**

_**Blackspotmaggie**__**: **_**Olaz bno respecto a tu duda… Sakura se ve infantil, por q ella no sabia nada de esto… entonces pues no tenia conciencia de lo q pasaba… por eso, espero habértela aclarado n_n otra duda iia sabes asla y iio la respondo se te quiere grax por el apoyo**

_**To0okiithaa-4 eeveer**__**: **_**Olaz nna n_n, jajaja grax maiia por apoiiarme n_n s tq qieree**

_**sasuke9529**__**: **_**jaja Olaz amiga! Aqii esta tu capi sasuke pov n_n ziqzi se te quiere grax por el apoyo**

**bnoo… dudas, agradecimientos xD, tomatazos, todo sin insultos plizz!! Por favor de decirmeee..**

**ven ese hermoooosooo botón verde…? Denle clik y agan a esta loka felizzz xD**

**byby nos vemosss prontooo**


End file.
